


Dragon Season

by Wolfgirl147



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dragon Season, F/M, Fairytail, Nalu - Freeform, Wolfgirl147, ft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl147/pseuds/Wolfgirl147
Summary: This is like all those other ones, but it won't have lemons because there's no true mating yet!!!  Just really intense marking!!!!  Anyway, love ya, and I hope you like this, I didn't have the energy to write like an actual description!!!





	1. Chapter 1

     The wind howled as Lucy huddled under her blankets. The storm had picked up while she had been in the bath. Its screams were almost like a warning. Lucy rolled her eyes at her own thoughts. A warning? Please! She laughed at her childishness and nuzzled her head further into her pillow. The crash of thunder made Lucy start. She jumped up and looked out the window. The rod on the house next to hers had been struck and was still a slight cherry red. Lucy shivered, goosebumps crawling up her arms. This was going to be a long night.

     When the sun shone through Lucy's window, she groaned. The loud noise of the storm and the fear of getting struck by lightning had kept her up late into the night. With a groan, Lucy stretched and pulled herself away from her warm fortress. Rain was sprinkling down, spotting the window with clear drops. With that thought still fresh in her mind, Lucy got up and dressed and headed for the guild.

     The noise that flowed from the guild hall assured Lucy that everything was normal. Laughter flooded from the doors and windows and the smell of food and ale was flowing from the stone. Lucy quickly opened the door a sliver and crept in. She really wanted a slow, quiet morning. But, if Natsu or Happy, or even Gray, or Erza saw her, they'd be on their way to a job before she could object. Levy-chan, though, would not be that rowdy.

* * *

    Natsu heard the door quickly open and shut. He shook his head and continued to eat his food. Then, he paused, a strange sensation coming over him. It felt like everything he smelled was disgusting. Even the food smelled gross. Wait. There was one smell that stood out from everything else. The smell of strawberries and, what was that? Vanilla! Strawberries and vanilla. Who, or what, did he know that smelled like that? Lucy! Lucy smelled like that. Natsu jumped up.

"Lucy!" He shouted, looking around the room. That smell. He had to hold on to that or else he might throw up from all the other unseemly scents writhing around the room. He spotted her, like a diamond among refuse. Her hair glowed like the sun. She seemed to groan.

"What's up?" He sat down beside her. She closed her eyes before looking him in the eye. Her eyes were beautiful. They were a chocolate brown that gleamed like the stars. "Nothing. What do you want?" Natsu smiled. "I was just sayin' hi!" Lucy gave him a condescending look.

"I don't want to go on a job." Natsu still smiled.

"We're not goin' on one 'cause Erza's gone on an S-Class quest and refused to let us join her." Natsu watched as Lucy sighed, her chest rising and falling. Her chest... No! He shook his head. Since when did he start thinking like that? Natsu turned as the door opened again, making sure to keep his nose somewhat towards Lucy.

_Gray_.

He made a beeline for Lucy.

"Hey, Lucy!" Lucy smiled at him. At _him_.

"Good morning, Gray!"

"Hey, you want something to drink?" Lucy nodded. Gray headed toward the counter. Natsu glared, his eyes narrowing until they were almost slits.

"Natsu!" Natsu was pushed out of his thoughts when Lucy called him. Natsu whipped around immediately, his eyes intent on Lucy.

"Why are you glaring at Gray-san. If you're going to start a fight don't do it around me. And at least wait for Gray-san to get me a drink." Natsu sat back down, a whimper rising from his throat. Lucy rolled her eyes and continued talking to Levy. Gajeel was right behind her. Natsu tilted his head and glared at him instead. Gajeel glared right back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave a Kudo if you like this!
> 
> Special Thanks To: LJF

     Lucy was happily surprised when Gray came back with a medium strawberry smoothie.

"Here," He said, handing it to her. Lucy sat speechlessly, the smoothie set on the table.

"You really didn't-"

"I wanted to treat a friend. Is that so wrong?" Lucy smiled.

"With this certain friend, it is," Natsu mumbled. Lucy shot him a glare. _What was up with him today?_

"Oh, I love you Gray! Thanks!" Lucy jumped up and wrapped her arms around Gray's neck, wrapping him in a tight hug. Her chest was pressing against his. Gray smiled at her, and before she could comprehend what was happening, she got pulled back, her shoulders pressing against another chest. This one was warmer, and a little bit more familiar.

"Back off." The hall fell silent. Lucy peered up. _Natsu_. That's who'd grabbed her. Lucy realized that Gajeel had put his hand on Levy's shoulder, Laxus was pressed against the bar, almost leaning over to grasp Mira's arm, and Wendy had gripped Romeo's hand.

     Gray looked shocked.

"What's the matter Pyro?"

"You know exactly what's the matter!" Lucy was surprised. Sure, Natsu and Gray had their little spats from time to time, but Natsu actually looked like he was facing off against an enemy. Like he could kill him.

"Okay, dude, I'm sorry! I forgot how protective you were of your, friends." With that, Natsu let Lucy go.

_Jeez! That was going to leave a bruise_. 

* * *

     Makarov watched as Lucy rubbed her arm. Was it really that time? Dragon season? He'd gone through the young version once when Laxus was a mere boy, maybe Wendy's age at best. Laxus's was Mira, that was blatant. And Gajeel and Levy were almost canon already. Wendy obviously had Romeo on the mind. But who'd be Natsu's? Lucy? But Lisanna was an option as well. Well, only time could tell.

"Lisanna, Lucy, Levy, Romeo, Mira," Makarov called. "Come here please." They all came quickly.

"Yes?"

"Follow me."

* * *

     "Dragon Season. That is the time in which the dominant side of a dragon becomes forthright. It's when they take over. Now, full mating doesn't happen until a season rolls around in which the dragon is over the age of 12. In our years that 20. Now, first generation dragon slayers are also affected by this. Those implanted with a lacrima will also respond to the call, but it won't be as strong.

     "There are several stages. One is being Clingy and flirty. Then it's protective and obsessive. That's all that they'll reach since they're only 17. Well, most. Gajeel and Natsu should only get that far. Laxus might get to three which is gifts. Wendy should only reach stage 1. Now, that won't mean you're entirely safe, I wouldn't suggest being too close to the dragon slayer that sees you as their mate. They will get really pushy sometimes, even if their not ready, or you." Lucy, Lisanna, Mira, Levy, and Romeo stared at him open-mouthed before nodding their heads and saying that they understood.

"Now, Mira, you're obviously Laxus' mate." Mira turned red.

"Levy, you pair inseparably with Gajeel." She too turned red and buried her head in her hands.

"Romeo, you're obviously Wendy's crush." Romeo turned into a blushing stuttering mess.

"And I've yet to figure out who's Natsu's. Lucy pushed Lisanna forward.

"Lisanna obviously!" Mira nodded enthusiastically, but Romeo and Levy looked uncertain. Makarov nodded his head.

"You're probably right."

* * *

     Lisanna giggled as she walked away from the master's office. Stay away from Natsu? Now that she was sure that he loved her back? No way! She was gonna be as close as possible. Lisanna jumped down the last step and rushed over to Natsu who was at a table.

"Hey~," She said a giggle rising in her throat.

"Oh, hi Lisanna." Lisanna frowned. He didn't sound as excited as she'd expected.

Wait, hadn't Makarov told them that it started tomorrow? Then, she'd have to wait 'till then!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave Kudos if you like it!
> 
> Special Thanks To: whattoread, takeagamble27, shipambrosia_bree, DarkSwan015, and LJF!

     What the heck was all this about? Natsu liking Lisanna? She'd always suspected, but that was all too sudden to take in. But, Makarov had told the mates to keep a wary distance from the dragon slayers. She'd have to sleep on it and hope that she's come to terms with it by morning.

* * *

     As Lucy woke up that morning, she decided to push her limits. If Natsu was going to have Lisanna, and she shipped Gray with Juvia, she was just going to have to find herself a boyfriend. Gently, she hauled herself from her bed and slipped into a cute, white sundress decorated with yellow florals. The dress went down to her knees and the sleeves hung onto her shoulders. The top around her bust was stretchable fabric, so it fit snuggly. The waist was small and the skirt was sweet. The collar came down to around the top of her bust and straight lined across. It was a cute dress, and it played on her other characteristics, her sweet and gentle ones. Also, it wasn't as revealing as her other outfits. She found out that she liked it a bit better than her normal attire. She put her hair up in a ponytail and curled the ends. All her hair was pulled away from her face, and the feeling of the wind against her skin all by itself was refreshing.

* * *

     As soon as Lucy opened the door, she was greeted by silence. Then, so many dog whistles and flirty compliments were shot her way.

"Hey, Lucy!" Lucy jumped as an arm wrapped around her shoulders. "What's with the change in style?" Lucy cast a glance over at Natsu.

"I felt like wearing something new. Besides," she shrugged. "I like it." Natsu laughed.

"Well, it suits you!" Lucy blushed ever so slightly.

"Thanks."

_Why do you keep teasing me?_ She thought.

_You like Lisanna, so stop toying with me!_ Lucy quickly slipped out from underneath Natsu's arm and headed towards Levy.

"So, has anyone made a move on you yet?" Levy looked up, blushed, and shoved her head into her arms.

"No!" Lucy laughed, sitting down beside her friend.

"Plus, Makarov told us to keep a distance!" Lucy smiled.

"Yeah, you're right, but I don't think that Lisanna's going to be able to do that." Lucy nodded over to Lisanna, who was running over to Natsu and talking animatedly.

"Hmm. She might need to cool off. She's getting a little too excited." Lucy smiled halfheartedly and looked away.

"Lu-chan, you look really cute in that dress. Those white wedges suit you and the dress really well." Lucy's smile became a little bit more real as she looked at her friend.

"Thanks, Levy-chan." Levy gave her a smile and stood up, walking to another table. It took Lucy a second to figure out why; Gajeel had started to slowly approach. Now, Levy was standing by the request board. She turned and motioned for Lucy to join her. Lucy obliged.

"So, Lu-chan, you finished your story yet?" Lucy flushed.

"N-No." Levy smiled.

"Now who's embarrassed?" Lucy shot her a playful glare.

"Oh? Well, who ran from Gajeel?" Now it was Levy's turn to blush. She turned a brilliant shade of red.

"Oh, shut up!" Lucy laughed, her lips curved in a wide smile. The two girls spent some time together, but soon, the day got late, and the sun started to retire.


	4. Chapter 4

     Natsu tried to approach them many times, but Lisanna would fling herself onto him and start talking. Finally, he managed to reach her.

"Hey, Luce~" I blushed.

"Uhm. H-Hey, Natsu." Her heart fluttered.

"What's up?" Natsu grinned and sat down, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Nothin' much, but your beauty," He whispered the last part in her ear, causing Lucy's cheeks to redden even more. Stop messing with me.

"I've gotta go to the store." Natsu grasped her hand as she stood up.

"I'll come with you!" Lucy shook her hand from him.

"No thanks." Nervously, she cast a glance in Laxus's direction. He was steadily heading towards Mira.

"Mira!" Lucy shouted her name, and the woman nearly sprinted over to her.

"Thanks," she breathed. Lucy nodded her head.

"Hey, Romeo," Lucy called, catching the attention of the little boy, who was desperately trying to find an escape route from a returning Wendy.

"Wanna go shopping with Levy, Mira, and me?" A smile spread across his face.

"Yes please!" Lucy beckoned him over with her hand.

"Sorry, Natsu, but I've got my entourage." He pulled her closer.

"What about me, beautiful? I don't want to go a minute without staring into those bright eyes. They're as beautiful as flames." Lucy blushed and pulled herself away.

"Lisanna's presence is messing with you, sorry." She grasped Romeo's hand and Mira put an arm around her as Levy led them from the guild.

* * *

     The next day arrived and Lucy was downright bored, nothing eventful happened, except Lisanna slobbering over Natsu again. The sun was kissing the horizon when Lucy stood up to go home.

* * *

     "Will you stop?!" Lucy and Levy jumped at the sudden shout.

"N-Natsu? What's wrong?" That was Lisanna. Lucy joined everyone in facing the commotion. Natsu was standing, he looked kinda annoyed if that was possible. Lisanna was a few steps away from him, apparently, he'd pushed her off of him.

" _You're_ wrong! What's with all this weird behavior?" Lisanna flushed as she noticed everyone looking at them.

"Natsu, can we talk about this somewhere el-"

"No!" the girl looked up.

"Natsu?" Natsu ran his hand through his hair.

"Just stop clinging, okay?! You're getting seriously annoying!" Lisanna looked like she'd been smacked.

"But, I'm your _mate_!" Natsu froze. Lucy, who'd been watching them like a tennis match, gaped at her. Then, she stared at Natsu, waiting for his response.

"Oh, Mavis," he growled. "Is _that_ what this is about?" Lisanna looked at him, her eyes narrowed.

"Yes! You're supposed to _love_ me! Who do you want?  _LUCY_?!" Lisanna scoffed, making Lucy flinch.

"Seriously?! She's always so _exposing_! I've tried her style before! You still don't pay attention to me! I _know_ you love me, Natsu! Please! You don't want Lucy! That blonde bimbo-" Natsu lit on fire, his voice a deep growl.

"Don't insult her!" Lisanna flinched, taking a step back.

"Natsu! She doesn't care about you! She just uses you to be popular! She doesn't even want to be your friend-!" A loud smack ripped through the air. Lisanna looked shocked, then slumped to the floor, tears brimming in her eyes. Lucy glared at her, her normally gentle eyes burning with fury.

"Don't you dare speak for me! You don't know how I feel!" Her voice was now a vicious growl. Lisanna stood up and punched her. Lucy reeled back, blood trickling from her mouth.

"You jerk," Lucy growled. "You don't want to do this." Lisanna smirked at her words.

"Oh really? Because that felt real good!" Lisanna punched her again, knocking her to the floor.

"Lisanna..." Again, and again, and again. Lucy blocked her next one and gripped her fist.

"I warned you," Lucy snarled, her nails digging into Lisanna's skin.

"You son of a-" Lucy grabbed at Lisanna's hair and tugged. Lisanna shrieked in pain. Lucy kicked Lisanna away.

"Now stop." Lucy cast a quick glance at Natsu. "Before he attacks anyone." Lisanna nodded her head.

"I just don't see why he has to love you..." Lucy smiled, her lips tasting bittersweet.

"We've been through a lot..."

"Together," Lisanna finished for her. Lucy looked away.

"Yeah." Lisanna smiled.

"Then I ship it." With that, Lisanna kicked Lucy away and ran from the hall. Natsu launched into action, trying to go after her. Lucy grasped his arm. She had to steel her features so that her uneasiness didn't show.

"Natsu, don't" Natsu turned, his eyes not on hers, but on her hand that was clutching his arm. His eyes traveled up until they reached her mouth, were blood was spilling down the sides. Finally, his eyes met hers.

"She has to pay for what she did to you." He tried to pull away, but Lucy gripped harder, keeping him rooted.

"Luce, let go." Lucy met Natsu's glare with that of her own.

"Natsu. Are you going to go after Lisanna?" Natsu nodded his head.

"Was she right? Am I your mate?" Natsu stiffened. He didn't reply. Instead, he ripped his arm out of her grip, blood trickling from gashes from her nails. He turned, grabbed her shoulders, and smashed his lips onto hers.

 

Lucy.exe. Has stopped working.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for the short chapter, the next one will be longer! I promise!

     Gray watched as Lucy melted in Natsu's arms. He clenched his fists. He didn't know why he was so mad, but he just didn't like it. He didn't normally have romantic feelings towards Lucy, but he was feeling so territorial. Natsu let Lucy fall to the floor, then he turned, and ran. Gray staggered forward, catching Lucy and folding her knees over his arm. His other arm pressed against her back as he carried her from the guild hall.

     Lucy's breathing seemed to steady the farther Gray got from the hall. He gently eased open her apartment door and crept in, closing the door behind him. He marched up to the bedroom and set her down on her bed. The springy mattress barely budged. Gray had noticed something when he'd been carrying Lucy. She actually wasn't all that heavy; She was pretty light. Gray quietly sat down on the bed, watching as Lucy slept, her stomach rising and falling as air came in and out her mouth. A strand of hair fell across her face, obscuring her porcelain skin. Gray tentatively reached out and tucked the strand behind her ear. But, as soon as his finger skimmed her ear, it burned. It actually burned his finger, like a smooth-surface stove. There was no fluctuation in the color of her skin, but it had almost attacked him. He let his hand fall on her bare shoulder and hissed as the heat stung him again. _What the heck had Natsu done to her?_

 


End file.
